


Major Lasers

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Marvel
Genre: Banter, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt “you’re the last two standing on opposite teams in a game of laser tag”





	Major Lasers

You’re heart was hammering in your chest. You were the last one standing. The last Avenger out of a team of six that had been mercilessly cut down in battle. The gun was starting to feel heavy in your hands. Your knees were cramping from being crouched so long. You blinked against the sweat dripping in your eyes, trying to focus your hearing past the 80s hair metal that blared through the speakers. It was just you and the Winter Soldier. Sure, he had 70 years of experience, but you’d be damned if you let someone take away your laser tag championship title.

“Give it up, Y/N,” Bucky called from somewhere in the course. You thought it came from your right, but everything was so dark and the fog machine made it even more difficult to see. “I was the best sniper in my unit.”

“Was,” you shouted back, “I’ve got that title now and the Medal of Honor to prove it.” You stood slowly, trying to give your knees a break and a laser shot past your head. You dove to the floor, rolling towards the wall and threw your back against it. You checked your vest to make sure you hadn’t been hit. “Gotta be quicker than that, Grandpa.” You rubbed your leg where the prosthetic started, worried you’d knocked something out of place with the duck and roll. The gears whirred normally under your fingers, and you shrugged it off, focusing on your target.

You closed your eyes, evened your breathing, and let instinct take over. You let your hearing guide you through the darkness, cutting through the loud music to find the soft thump of boots falling against the hard floor. There was a soft grunt, heavy, as if Bucky was climbing something and your eyes shot up. The rafters. That bastard. You fumbled with the crates, still not used to the fancy new leg Tony Stark had bestowed upon you. You probably wouldn’t have gotten it if it weren’t for Sam.

You met him in the VA clinic after a messy tour in Iraq. He helped you adjust back to life in the States - even helped you get through physical therapy. When he thought you were ready, he introduced you to Tony and he got you suited up with a state of the art leg, complete with moving plates for peak performance and the small heart you’d had tattooed on your ankle to remember your sister during your tour. After that, you were with the Avengers pretty much constantly, working mostly with Sam and Captain America himself, but when the team finally got the Winter Soldier back from Hydra you were the obvious choice to rehabilitate him. Sam talked you through his own VA counseling program and you applied it to Bucky as best you could, knowing full well a metal leg designed by Tony Stark couldn’t compare to a metal arm forced on him by Hydra. Still, Bucky showed improvement, and you suggested this game of laser tag to help improve his team focus. You hadn’t expected him to be so damn good at it.

From the top of the crates, you could see most of your section. The darkness kept you from seeing the whole arena, but you could definitely make out a figure slinking along the rafters before dropping down to the floor a few feet away from you. He crept by you quietly, and you pushed forward onto the balls of your feet, ready to pounce. Bucky grabbed something off his belt and tossed it a few feet away from himself, no doubt meant to be a distraction so he could creep up on you and shoot you from behind. I can play dirty too, you smirked to yourself, launching off the crates at Bucky.

His reactions were still almost instantaneous, though, and he whipped around to shoot his laser gun at you as you were pulling the trigger on your own. He let it fall to his side as you collided with him, slamming him back against the wall. His metal arm snuck around your waist, keeping you from falling to the ground. Both of your vests were flashing red, and you could see the ghost of a smile on Bucky’s face in the half light. You got a glimpse of the handsome, carefree Bucky Steve always told you about.

“You’re a real kamikaze, doll, but you still lose.”

“I dunno. I sure feel like a winner from where I’m standing.” You slid one hand around Bucky’s waist and into his back pocket, pulling his hips towards you. You leaned your head up to his, eyes dropping to his lips. You felt his breathing pick up as he leaned forward. You removed your hand from his pocket, tangling it in his hair instead, and forcing your mouths together. A loud screech went off as you fired your laser straight into his chest and pulled away from the kiss grinning. “Looks like I win, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
